Sybille Schmitz
Sybille Schmitz was bitten by the Sacred Ancestor and slept for thirty years without aging. Resides in the unknown village, where D is called to. Makes her appearance in the volume 5 "The Stuff of Dreams". Appearance Sybille is described as a beautiful young girl around the age of eighteen with long golden hair down to her waist, deep blue eyes, and has a very flawless pale skin tone. She's been seen dancing with a mysterious man under a ray of bright blue light wearing a pure white dress along with long white gloves. She even wore a small heart shaped necklace given by her lover. Biography Prologue A young seventeen year old girl living in an unknown village, as she came of age, she began to develop a curiosity for the Nobility, despite all the terrible history held no fear or desire to see them hurt or destroyed like most felt they deserved. She dreamed of a world without prejudice and fear where she could live with the ones she loved. The Sacred Ancestor came to know of her desire and was probably intrigued by it seeing the potential for her to be one of his chosen ones. He gave her the Kiss of Nobility granting her some of his power where she gained the ability to create and warp reality within her dreams. After the many years gone by she summons D to put an end to this dream since it is not about natural making or of the real world. She sleeps in Hospital room number seven surrounded by sound dampening equipment most perfectly. She appears to D in her dreams a number of times, wearing a white dress. One fall day she was found lying in the forest not far from the hospital after receiving a Kiss of Nobility, and she's remained asleep for the last thirty years. But actually, she was driven out of the village after being bitten and abandoned in the woods, where she continued to dream about the village. Growing weary of the dream, she summons D to put an end to it. But since the end of Sybille's dream will mean the end of the existence of those she's dreamed of for the last decades, the rest of the village isn't about to let it happen without a fight. Powers and Abilities She as a victim of the Sacred Ancestor was willingly given some of his power to see what kind of world she would create where humans and Nobility would exist. With this she has the power to control her dream world and make any parts of it interact with reality. Her Reality Warping seems limited to the town, although this may be that she is just very focused upon that and that alone. She hasn't shown any real limit to her power. Trivia *Sybille Schmitz is also the name of the actress in Carl Theodor Dryer's 1932 film "Vampyr". The name is used in reference to her and possibly to the movie. Gallery 279171.jpg 281905.jpg 5SD2 (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Victims